What Becomes of Heartless and Nobody
by Nobody Princess 360
Summary: When Ruby's heart is taken away from her, and she is made into a servant for the Organization XIII, she wants out immediatly. Will she be able to get her heart back and save herself?
1. A Heart Stolen

**What Become of Heartless and Nobody.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from that game. I do own Ruby. My friends own Rukato and Ayazu, who I thank very much for allowing me to borrow them.

A/N This is mah first ever fanfiction, so go easy on meh poor little soul. Wait...I have no soul Mah bad. This takes place shortly after the second game. Most of the Organization members are back, and want to bring back their beloved... Dysfunctional family. On with the story!

Ruby was walking down a dark alleyway where she lived in the world of Hollow Bastion. Her dark wavy hair blew in the wind as a small sigh escaped her lips. It was, yet, another lonely Saturday night with nothing to do but sit around and do nothing. She leaned up against the wall as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. It said the time was 12:00 AM.

"Oh well." She muttered to herself. "Not like anyone at home cares what happens to me anyway..." And with that said, she began walking again, walking farther into the alley, not really paying attention to what she was doing.

A shiver went down her spine. She stopped in her tracks as she strained her ears to listen to the going-ons of the alley. But the only thing she could hear was the wind.

"H-hello?" She called out. No answer. Another shiver went up her spine. A feeling of sadness and sorrow was around her. Like something had sucked the happiness out of the atmosphere. She turned on her right heel and began running back down the alleyway she had come, only to be blocked by a bunch of Heartless. They were Neo-Shadow heartless. Black, looking almost like the shadow heartless, but were much stronger.

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath. She turned back around, running back down the way she was going. She got about halfway back down it, when she saw another wall of Heartless.

"What the hell?!" She screamed to herself. Looked like she was going to have to get her hands dirty. She held out her right hand as a flash of bright light came, her scythe appeared in her hand. She gripped its handle tightly as she looked around herself.

She closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings, listening to the movements of the heartless. She opened her eyes again as she charged into the wall of heartless, swinging the scythe left and right, cutting through them mercilessly. After all, who really wanted to give mercy to a heartless, right?

The heartless were coming faster and getting closer now. Ruby was about out of energy. She didn't know how much longer she could last, but she knew she couldn't go down without a fight.

As the heartless circled around her, keeping her closed up, she began to spin in circles upon her feet. She let go of the scythe, placing her grip on the butt of the handle. She kept spinning on her feet, taking the heartless out all around her.

'Still too many!' She thought to herself. She panted, trying to catch her breath again. Where was Leon and Cloud when you needed them? She raised her left hand to wipe the sweat from her brow as more heartless lashed out at her. One neo-shadow slashed one of its huge claws for her head, but she quickly moved to the right.

They were coming faster now. It was almost like a black sea with yellow pebbles. Ruby kept backing up until they had her backed up against the wall. She held the scythe up, using it to parry attacks and shield herself. One rather large neo-shadow lunged at her rather quickly. She held the scythe up to block it and throw it back, but as she threw it back, she heard a snapping noise.

She looked down at her beloved scythe. The handle had been snapped in two. Ruby groaned loudly as she threw the pieces of her scythe away. She was now defenseless against the mob of Heartless. The Heartless kept coming towards her, eventually backing her up into a wall. She was now trapped with no way of getting out unless God loved her enough to grant her a miracle.

Her lips began to tremble as a strangled cry escaped her lips. She didn't want to become a heartless. She was only 16, and had her life ahead of her. She closed her eyes and waited for one of them to take her heart.

The blow never came.

The pain never happened.

She opened her eyes again. The Heartless seemed to have opened up a path in their wall of darkness. But this wasn't a wall to freedom. A man in a black cloak began to walk down the path of heartless. Ruby kept still against the wall as he walked towards her. Nobodies followed after. Circling his form in a lapdog manner. The man pulled his hood off of his head, revealing silverish blue hair, covering the whole right side of his face. The one eye you could see was silver as well. He was short, almost as short as Ruby, but a few inches taller. He was extremely pale, almost vampiric pale. His one silver eye locked onto her. She stood still as he came closer, almost locked in place, like her body was bound. He looked about her age, probably a year older at the most, but still young enough to be called a boy.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he walked closer to her. He stopped in front of her, taking her chin in his right hand. His hand was extremely cold upon her skin, she slightly flinched under his touch. But he kept her face still as dark tendrils came from his form. The tendrils came onto her body. Binding her legs and feet together against the wall, two more went to each hand, holding them in place against the wall.

Ruby whimpered and struggled against the binds, but they held strong as the boy let a blank smile form upon his lips. One more tendril covered her mouth as to not let her make a sound. The boy walked over to her, placing his cold right hand upon the left side of her chest, over her heart. Her heart was beating very quickly as panic rose into her chest. She wanted to scream, but was unable to from the cold dark tendril over her mouth.

The boy's hand then sunk through her chest, his fingers curling around her heart. Ruby screamed into the tendril as million volts of pain went through her chest and body. He pulled, jerking loose the heart from her chest, plucking the heart-strings loose as the heart left her form. She stopped screaming and went silent. Blood flowed from her chest. The boy put his hand on the hole in her chest as darkness formed over it. Taking his hand away, he inspected her chest. The heartless symbol appeared over the hole in her chest. He smiled, placing the heart in an inside pocket of his cloak. The dark tendrils returned to his form, letting Ruby's body fall to the ground. Her eyes went blank, as they became a bright yellow, glowing in the dark. Ruby was now a Heartless. She was going to be a Heartless slave to the Organization XIII.

He picked her body up, heaving her over his left shoulder. He was strong for his thin form. A static noise came from his left pocket.

"Zexion, do you have her?" A voice asked.

Zexion let out an exasperated sigh as he dug into his left pocket, grabbing the walkie-talkie the other Organization member's had given him before he set off for this mission. He pulled it out, pressing his thumb to the red button on the side as he spoke into it.

"Yes, Axel, I have her," he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Then hurry up and bring her back," Axel complained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zexion said turning the walkie-talkie off. He sighed again as he raised his right hand in front of him, a dark portal forming in front of him. He stepped through the portal, coming out in front of the Castle That Never Was. This was going to be Ruby's new home. He walked into the castle, heading up to the new Superior's office to report a job well done.


	2. A Heartless Born

What Becomes Of Heartless and Nobody - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Rukato and Ayazu, no they belong to mah friends. Although I do own Ruby, and the computer Im typing this on.

A/N Okay, people, second chapter. Once again, I said this story takes place shortly after the 3rd game.

Riku: Does this mean I get to be put in it?

Me: -exasperated sigh- I told you, I'll think about it!

Chapter 2 start!

Ruby awoke in a comfortable bed. She raised her upper body up to inspect her surroundings. The bed's sheets were black, as well as the room's carpet. There was a white door, and several ebony chest's in the room, probably filled with some clothing. Upon one of the chest's, was a mirror, and as Ruby looked into it, she noticed that her eyes were no longer red... Instead, they were glowing yellow.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed jumping out of the bed and running to the mirror on bare feet. She then noticed her shoes were gone, but ignored that. She could survive without knowing where her shoes had been taken.. She tugged at one of her eyelids to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. How could this have happened? What the hell happened to her last night? Then it all came back in a flash.

The alley.

The Heartless.

The boy ripping her heart out.

Her heart! She pulled down upon the red low cut T-shirt she was wearing and inspected her chest. On the left side of her chest, right where her heart should have been, was the Heartless symbol. Ruby's mouth hung agape for a moment as she poked at the symbol. She placed her right hand over it to feel a beat. One minute. Nothing.

In fact, where the hell was she? She inspected the room again. Plane white walls, with a somewhat swirling design, and a window in the corner. She quickly walked over to the window and peered outside. It was still dark out. In order to leave this place, she was going to have to be extremely quiet. She walked over to the door, twisting the white knob, then quietly walked out of the room, glancing left and right down the corridor she was in. No one coming.

She tip toed out into the hall, placing herself flat against the wall. She inspected the walls, noticing they were white, with some odd symbol placed upon them every foot of the hall. She blinked as she placed her hand to one of the symbols, tracing it with her right index finger. Then came a noise from down the hall. Voices. She thought this was very odd, because it was dark outside. People should have been asleep.

Quickly, she glanced around the hall for a hiding place. No place to hide. She looked up, seeing a few pipes upon the ceiling. She quickly leaped, grabbing onto the pipes as she heaved her body up as well, she hid.

Two boys were coming down the hall. One had bright blue hair, short slightly spiked, his ears being long and pointed. The other boy kept calling him Ayazu or Aya. His eyes were deep dark blue and his skin was slightly tanned. The other boy had extremely spiked red hair and deep red eyes.Ayazu kept calling him Rukato. His skin was pale, they were both thin, but muscular. Both were wearing the same cloak as the boy who had took her heart As they passed underneath her, she overheard them talking about who could "pwn" Sora in a fight. She was angered some by heard this, because Sora was one of her best friends, along with most of the people in Radient Garden, Disney Castle, and Destiny Islands. She dropped down from the pipes she was hanging onto as she landed with a thud upon bare feet on the floor.

The two boys whipped around to face her, their eyebrows slightly raised. They inspected her, then noticed her yellow eyes. They knew that this was the girl Zexion brought back last night, and knew that she was NOT to escape. Rukato held out both of his hands, a flash of light happened in both as his keyblades Exodus and Calamity took form. The Exodus Keyblade had the Kingdom Key's hilt, but had four bars running up to form an arrow. The Calamity Keyblade was black, having two rods intersecting three times, then coming back down creating an almond shaped handle. The blades were shaped like bat wings, being held together by a somewhat dark sinister crown.

Ayazu brought his hands up, making the palms of his hands facing each other. Surges of water flowed from the surface of his arms, onto his hands, white light engulfing both his hands, his gauntlets formed on his hands. Ruby's eyes widened. Fighting these two was going to be extremely hard, seeing as how she didn't have her scythe. She got in a fighting stance, her hands bawled up into fists as she spread her feet apart, her left foot infront of her right. She took in a deep breath and charged.

She charged into the range of the two boys with much haste as she leaped into the air, she sent her right foot to Rukato's face, while her left went for Ayazu's, doing a split kick as she smirked to herself. But Rukato held up Exodus, and Ayazu held up his arm, both blocking her feet as they threw her back.

Being thrown back, she back flipped several feet before skidding to a halt upon her right knee. She stood up again, getting back into the stance she had taken as Rukato lunged at her, Exodus being swung to her right shoulder. Ayazu held up his left hand as a jet of water went flying for Ruby's right cheek. Ruby moved to the left of Exodus, then took a step back, barely dodging the jet of water from Ayazu, it grazing her cheek ever so slightly.

She hissed as she felt the small pain in her cheek. She placed her right hand on the cut, wiping the blood away as she back flipped, avoiding another jet of water. She stood straight, seeing Rukato charging at her, she saw him raised Exodus above his head, bringing it back down upon her right arm, it connected. Ruby let out a cry of pain as she jumped back again, holding her right arm close to herself. She felt a small tugging upon her back. Rukato and Ayazu could see bones and muscles twitching in her back as they raised their eyebrows. She smirked at the two boys as she jumped into the air, brilliant red wings bursting from her back as she began flying down the corridor. Ruby was an angel, somewhat like Sepheroth. Only she was much stronger than Sepheroth.

Jet after jet of water followed her as Ayazu tried his best to cut one of her wings. But Ruby maneuvered away from each jet. She looked over her shoulder, to see if the two boys were still following. She let out a harsh laugh, realising she had left them behind, being a really fast flyer. She folded her wings back into her back as she landed upon the floor again, continuing a running pace as she laughed inbetween pants. And they thought they could keep her here? She laughed at the thought of her captor's stupidity.

But then, her surroundings went black. She stopped walking and stood still, trying to figure out which way went where, and fast. She hated being in this place. It was so cold. And dead. She heard a wharping noise come from behind her as she whipped around, seeing a dark portal. A person in a dark hood and cloak, just like the ones Rukato and Ayazu were wearing, stepped out. She began to panic, realising her captor had been smarter than she thought.

The cloaked person kept coming towards her, as Ruby kept taking steps back. The person snapped their fingers, another dark portal appearing behind Ruby without her noticing. She fell through it, and landed on her back in another white room. She tried to stand up, but the cloaked person walked through the portal as well, and stood between her legs, holding her in place. Her eyes glanced back and forth between his legs and him. The plan was to sweep her legs underneath his, and knock him down.

She swung her right leg, sweeping in the right direction, but the man just jumped, dodging her legs as he landed on his feet. It was like he was reading her every move, her mind. She spun around, and jumped, landing back on her feet in her fighting stance again as she kept her eyes upon him.

"Don't even think about moving." He said in a cold deep voice.

"And what if I dont?" She demanded. She was getting cocky, unafraid of what her captor's would do to her.

"Then you will be punished." He replied. He relaxed his form as he let a sigh out. He removed his hood, revealing silverish blue hair, covering the whole right side of his face.

"You!" She shouted, pointing an accusing right index finger in his direction.

"Calm down, or we'll both be in trouble." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?!" She shouted again.

"One, I'm basically your master. You have to do as I tell you, seeing as how I took your heart." He said with a triumphant smile upon his lips. "Two, I'm probably one of the nicest nobodie's you'll meet here, and probably the only one who will heal your injuries."

Ruby sighed, realising he had her cornered. Her legs began to shake as she tried to figure out what to do. She began to fall to her knees, but was quickly caught by the boy. She blinked in confusion as she looked into his one silver eye.

"I'm Zexion." He said as a comforting smile formed upon his lips. Zexion picked Ruby up and carried her over to his blue and black bed, sitting her down as he took her right arm in his hand. "So, who did you run into?" He asked, taking a green liquid out of his pocket and rubbing it on her arm. The bruises on her right arm began to disappear immediatly.

"Two boys," she replied in a tired and weak voice.

"Ayazu and Rukato." He said nodding his head. He rubbed some more of the liquid onto the cut below her eye, on her cheek. "Thats going to leave a small scar." He said nodding his head.

Ruby only looked up at him, tears forming in her newly yellow eyes. "What am I doing here?" She asked in a strangled voice. Zexion sighed, sitting down next to her.

"You're too tired," he told her in a soothing and comforting voice. "Sleep, and I'll tell you when you wake up."

"But I don't want to sleep." She whined.

Zexion leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "Yes you are."

With that, Ruby's eyelids dropped, and she fell asleep. She fell back onto Zexion's bed, her head falling onto his pillow. He frowned, actually happy he had a couch in his room. But, seeing as how he was a nobody, he didnt really need sleep. He walked over to the wall, and flicked the switch, thus turning the lights off as he walked out, locking the door behind him as he headed out and down to the Castle's library.

A/N:So, tell me, was it good? I honestly dont think so, but I didnt see how I could make it any better. I dont know if I stopped in the wrong spot either. Oh well, if you dont like it, I'll try and fix it.


	3. A Heartless Power

What Becomes of Heartless and Nobody - Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. My friends own Ayazu and Rukato, and I own Ruby.

A/N: Okay, guys. 3rd chapter. I would really appreciate it if you people would give me reviews -.- Anyway, remember the story takes place after the second game, and please forgive me for all the mistakes I made on the first and second chapter, its been a rough week, and Im still learning how to fix mistakes after I've all ready uploaded the chapters .. On with the chapter!!!

Riku: "Do I get to be in this one?!"

N.P.: "If I say yes, will that make you shaddup?!" -twitched-

Riku: "Maybe."

N.P.: "Then we'll see."

On with the chapter!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ruby's glowing yellow eyes popped open once more as she awoke from another unwanted nap. She let a small groan escape her lips as she sat up in a sitting position, rubbing her right eye with the palm of her right hand. She looked down at her body. Her skin was starting to lose its tan.

"Good morning." Came a voice across the room.

Ruby jumped, slightly startled. She looked across the room to see Zexion sitting in a couch, still in the usual black cloak.

She looked out the window, seeing it was still dark outside. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know what your thinking." Zexion said, standing up from the couch and walking to the bed. He sat down infront of her, folding his hands in his lap as he looked out the window as well. "Why is it so dark?" He asked, almost seeming to ask himself. "Its always dark here." He replied to his question. "This is the World That Never Was...Theres never sunshine." He said quietly.

Ruby simply nodded her head a bit sleepily as she layed back upon the bed. She thought this was all a dream, and that she would wake up any minute from Merlin or Yuffie poking her cheek or pinching her arm. Closing her eyes, she heard an amused chuckle. Opening her right eye, she looked up at Zexion, a blank smile upon his pale lips.

"Whaas so funny?" She asked drowsily, turning over to her side and closed her eyes, turning away from him.

She felt a shift of weight as Zexion sat up, off of the bed. She felt the weight of the bed shift again as she opened her eyes to face him.

"You look innocent when your sleeping." He laughed.

Ruby only sat bolt upright, finally realising it wasn't a dream, and that she probably would never see Merlin or Yuffie ever again. She sighed sitting up and looking at Zexion.

"You still have questions?" He asked, arching his right eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head absentmindedly.

"Then ask them!" He exclaimed. "Don't just sit around and wait!"

Ruby raised her eyebrows at him. He seemed extremely hyperactive for a boy that appeared so dark. She ran her right hand through her red hair as she tried to decide on her first question.

"What am I doing here?" She asked quietly, cupping her hands in her lap.

"Ah, now that I can't answer yet," Zexion replied, pointing his right index finger at her absentmindedly.

"Then whats the point of me answering these questions?!" She shouted, jumping out of the bed. She began pacing the room, her arms flailing at her sides.

Zexion watched her pace back and forth as a small smile crept to his lips.

"And stop staring and smiling at me like that!" She exclaimed, stopping and pointing at him again.

A chuckle escaped Zexion's lips as he fell back onto the bed, holding his sides. This apparently was VERY funny to him. Ruby didn't find it very amusing. She plopped down onto the floor with her head in her hands.

Zexion, who noticed she had settled down a bit, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't move. She layed on him limp and lifeless as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Ruby had went through so much in only one day. This was really wearing her down.

"You're a heartless." Zexion said calmly. "You aren't supposed to be able to cry."

"Well I am." She replied. "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Zexion let go of her and stood up as she wiped her cheeks. She sat with her elbows propped up on her thighs and her head in her hands. He sat back down on the bed, with Ruby looking up at him like a small child listening to a story. Zexion placed a hand to his chin, thinking of the perfect way to explain this to her.

"I am a nobody." Zexion said placing a hand to his chest, as if pointing it out.

"Whats a nobody?" Ruby asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"A nobody is the shell that is left behind after a heart is stolen." Zexion explained. "Meaning, you have one somewhere."

Ruby nodded her head. Not really believing what he was saying, but going along with it anyway.

"We REALLY needed your nobody..." He said, a bit of sadness softening his silver eye.

Ruby thought about that part for a second. "So, thats why you took my heart out." She confirmed, placing her right hand to her chest. She tried to feel for a heartbeat, but it was true. Zexion had taken her heart out. A bit of blankness swam into her yellow eyes. She stood up, walking over to Zexion and kneeling down infront of him.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, no emotion being heard in her voice.

Zexion was a bit shocked at this. Not many people took this much information in that easily. A smile formed upon his lips as he reached his right black gloved hand out and patted her atop the head. He stood up from the bed, Ruby standing up with him. "Follow me," he mumbled, walking over to his bedroom's closet.

He opened the door, leading Ruby inside. It was a pretty big closet, a walk-in closet, you could say. He looked over to the corner, a leather outfit being held. He grabbed the hanger it was sitting upon and held it out to her, holding it against her body to see how it would look before she slipped it on.

"This is required for all Heartless with human forms." He said to her. Ruby raised her right eyebrow at the outfit. It was black leather. A tank top, showing midrift and shorts that came down to above her knees. "Put it on." Zexion slightly whined, forcing it into her hands. He pivoted on his right heel, and stepped out of the closet, leaving Ruby to put on the outfit. She slid the outfit on obediantly, then walked over to the mirror. What was she doing? She should be trying to find a way to get her heart back and out of this place! She looked at the outfit upon her body. She snarled her lips in disgust. She had never worn outfits like that. Merlin would not permit it.

Her eyes teared up at the thought of Merlin. Merlin had raised her ever since she was a small child. He was like a grandfather that she had never had, always teaching her how to use magick. Ruby didn't ever meet her real parents. Some say she didn't have any. Other's theories were that she was a relative of Sephiroth's, seeing as how she had wings as brilliant as his. Either way, the only family she had ever had was Merlin and the others from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee. _Thats it_ she thought to herself. She HAD to get out of this place. She jumped as she heard a knock on the closet door.

"Ruby, love." Zexion said, mockingly. "I need to see what the outfit looks like on you." He said knocking on the door again.

She snarled again as she turned towards the door. "No man NOR nobody should see me in this outfit!" She hissed under her breath.

"What was that?" Zexion said.

Ruby laughed a harsh laugh to herself. "Nothing!" She called. She walked back over to the mirror, looking at herself. Now or never. She turned around and walked out the door. She looked to her right, hearing a wolf whistle coming from Zexion. A blush started to show upon her pale cheeks. Well, if you could call it a blush. Her cheeks and skin still remained the ghostley pale colour, but a small pink formed.

"Looking good, Ruby." Another voice said. This voice was much more higher than Zexion's, and alot more cockier and sure of himself too. She looked to the left, seeing a boy standing in the door-way. His hair was fiery red and spiked back, a fiery mane. His eyes were deep emerald green, and little upside-down triangles tattooed underneath them that reminded her of ice cream cones. His skin was tanned, probably the only boy she's seen here with a tan. Her cheeks grew a bit more pink as she noticed he was smiling.

"What do _you_ want, Axel?" Zexion asked, a bit of disgust being heard when he said you. Ruby raised her right eyebrow towards him as she glanced back and forth between the two. It seemed Zexion didn't like this Axel person all that much.

"Well, _Zexion_, I just wanted to greet our new guess, maybe show her around the castle." Axel replied, a doggish smile glued to his lips. It appeared he didn't like Zexion all that much either. Ruby raised her right eyebrow at him as well. One little word went through her head as she looked at him and smiled back. Hott.

"How did you know my name?" Ruby asked, stepping into the conversation.

"How did I know your name?" Axel asked back. "Baby, the whole castle knows your name." He chuckled. "You're the talk of the castle."

"I am?" She asked in disbelief. Why would she be the talk of the castle? She blushed again as she turned away from Axel and looked to Zexion in disbelief. Zexion only shrugged his shoulders as a small smile crept to his lips as well. Ruby only slouched her shoulders as a groan escaped her lips. Now she was popular. That was just what she needed.

"Excuse me!"

"Pardon me!"

"Coming through!"

She heard two voices shouting as two figures tried to make their way past Axel and into the room. Ruby raised her right eyebrow as she saw glimpses of elf ears, and blue and red hair. Her right eye began to twitch where she had been cut as she realized it was the two boys that had tried to stop her from escaping. Rukato and Ayazu, thats their names, right? She shook her head as she watched them walk over to her, smiles upon their lips as well.

"This can't be happening." She muttered under her breath as she placed a hand to her right temple, trying to rub the throbbing pain away.

Ayazu stood up on tippy-toes to get a better look at Ruby's face. A smirk formed upon his lips as he went back to normal posture and shoved a small right index finger in her face, pointing at the place where he had cut her with a water jet.

"Ha!" He shouted at Rukato. "Told you I cut her!"

Rukato shrugged her shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, you cut her," he nodded his head, his red spikes bouncing with his bobbing head. "But I bet you didn't break her arm, now did you?" He gloated, grabbing onto her right arm.

Ruby struggled to get her arm back as she raised her left hand back to smack him away, but he easily ducked, still holding onto her arm.

"Okay, guys, I think its time to leave her alone." Zexion said, poiting at the door.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the two boys, laughing at how they almost caught her. They didn't look that old. Much younger than her. Younger than Sora, even.

Ayazu laughed, running out of the room with Rukato following after him, they ran down the corridor to find what other mischief they could get into. Axel waved back at Ruby, then began to stroll out the door as well, shrugging his shoulders and his hands in his cloak pockets.

Ruby looked back at Zexion, her yellow eyes glowing with hatred at how he had brought her to this life. Zexion arched his brow as he looked back at her with his one silver eye. This soon began to turn into a staring contest. After a few moments of silence, Zexion sighed.

"You hate me, don't you?" He question, slouching his shoulder.

"Well, seeing as how I have no heart, Im not supposed to be able to hate, right?" She murmered, kneeling down again.

"Im sorry," Zexion said walking over to where she was kneeling and patted her head with his right hand. "I had to follow orders though." He said blankly.

"Where am I?" She interrupted.

"The headquarters of Organization XIII." Zexion replied.

"Organization." She confirmed. She let the thought churn inside her head, then began to giggle. Zexion raised his eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whats so funny?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Ruby's lanky pale form stood up. "Well, think about it." She chuckled. "Organization. Org. Orgy." She cracked up at that.

"Wanna have one?" Zexion question, wiggling his visable eyebrow at her.

Ruby began to laugh, then let it die just as quickly. "No thanks." She replied, walking towards the door.

Zexion raised an eyebrow towards her as he watched her walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Zexion question.

Ruby continued to walk out, replying "Exploring." And walked out into the corridor.

Zexion ran out the door as well, trying to catch up with Ruby as he sprinted after her. She didn't wait for him, only continued to walk away as she began running as well. Any distance she could get away from the guy that caused her to be trapped in that castle in the first place, made her happy... Or at least a fake happiness could be found by getting away from him.

"Wait up!" He called after her, still trying to catch up.

"No way, loser!" She called back, beginning to run faster.

She got to the end of the corridor, realizing she had gotten to the Library. She turned around, seeing if Zexion was still following her. No blue haired loser to be found behind her. She laughed, turning around to walk into the library, but only turned to face Zexion up in her face.

"Ahhh!" Ruby let out a cry of shock as she fell upon her ass. She looked up at Zexion, hatred glowing in her yellow eyes again. "How the hell do you keep doing that?!" She shouted, struggling to get up. Zexion grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her back up to her feet. She squealed at the tight grip he had upon her arm.

"You WILL listen to me when I give you an order!" Zexion shouted at her. She cringed at how loud his voice had become, but kept her composure as she only stared into his face with no fear.

"I don't have to take orders from you." She said, low enough for only him to hear her. She was NOT going to let some short little emo kid push her around.

Zexion reached his right hand back, almost as if he was about to strike her. Ruby closed her eyes, getting ready for the blow. A minute had passed, but she never felt it. She opened her eyes again and looked back up at him. He brought his hand down to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"You stand up to me." He said quietly, continuing to stroke her cheek. "I like that." He crooned.

His touch and voice sent shivers up her spine as she had a sharp intake of breath. Zexion pushed her up against the doors of the library as he brought his face closer to hers. "You're shivering." He whispered, his left hand sliding up and down her side. "Why is that?"

Ruby was beginning to get angry. She did not want him touching her. Her yellow eyes began to glow brighter as her hands shook with anger. Dark particles began forming upon the palms of her hands as she placed them upon the door. Closing her eyes, she all of a sudden felt herself sinking into the doors, and into darkness. Opening her eyes, she found she was surrounded by darkness. She had somehow opened a dark portal.

She looked down at her hands as the darkness particles began to disperse. "No!" She shouted at her hands and into the darkness. "How the hell do I get back?!" She slammed her hands onto the floor of the darkness. A huge wave of black and red darkness came up and sailed a few feet away from where she had slammed her hands. "These must be my Heartless powers." She said to herself.

Ruby held out her hands infront of her form. Darkness began to eminate from the palms of her hands as she smiled to herself, a darkness portal began to form infront of her. Placing her hands to the ground, the portal continued taking form there. She jumped into it, coming back up behind Zexion who was scowling at the library doors.

"Miss me?" She laughed at him. Zexion whipped around to face her, a snarl upon his lips. Ruby turned around, and began running in the opposite direction. Feeling little nerves and bones twitch and crack under her back and shoulder blades, Ruby leaped back into the air as her brilliant red wings burst from her back once more. She took flight, trying to get as much distance from Zexion as possible as she flew down the corridors.

She then began to see two figures coming up. One had blue hair, while the other had red. It was the two boys, Ayazu and Rukato. Their eyes widened as they watched her fly over their heads. "Stop her!" Zexion shouted at the two. Ayazu's water gauntlets took form as he kept shooting jet after jet of water, trying to cut her. She kept maneuvering out of the way of the water jets.

Ruby raised her right hand to her forehead, wiping sweat away as she began taking heavy breaths. She was beginning to get tired. She fell back onto the ground and began running again. 'I can't keep running!' She thought to herself. Rukato held out his right hand, summoning the Exodus keyblade. He slammed the Exodus' hilt into the floor, causing the ground the quake. Ruby lost her footing, sliding to the floor upon her stomach. She raised back up, looking behind her. The three Organization members were gaining on her. She struggled to her feet once more, running at full speed again. She then felt a searing pain in her right ankle. Falling to the ground, she flipped over to her back, to see the Flurry of Dancing Flames himself, standing overtop of her.

Tears formed in her yellow eyes as her hands went to her ankle. It felt like it was on fire. She began to whimper in pain as she tried to get the pain to go away. "Shhh." Axel whispered, trying to get her to hush. He placed his hands to her ankle. Surprisingly, a large amount of the firey pain went away. Ruby's eyes widened as she felt Axel's right arm curve under her legs, and his left wrapping itself around her shoulders. "Close your eyes and pretend to be asleep." He whispered franticly into her ear. Ruby did as she was told, listening intently to everything that was going on around her.

She felt Axel beginning to walk over to Zexion, Ayazu and Rukato. "You knocked her out?!" Ayazu shouted in his high-pitched young kid voice. Ruby tried not to flinch and twitch at the loudness of it all. "Shhhh!" Axel hissed at him. "I had to burn her ankle to stop her." Axel said to Zexion, knodding his head in her ankles direction.

"Its fine, just take her to the infermary." Zexion said in a low voice. It sounded like he had calmed down since the little "Frisk Frenzy". Axel nodded his head, and began walking again.

"Im going to take you to my room." Axel whispered to her. A bit of panic rose into Ruby's chest. What would Axel do to her? I mean, hello?! She hadn't seen one female member in this Organization yet. How long has it been since any of them had been around a species of the opposite sex? She stifled a small whimper as she snuggled her face into Axel's chest. He smelled of cinnamon, and was very warm. His flesh was warm against her ice cold skin. She heard a door open and close and felt her body being layed upon something comfortable.

"You can open your eyes now." Axel said, walking into what appeared to be his restroom.

Ruby raised into a sitting position and inspected her surroundings. Axel had layed her down upon a bed with black and red sheets. She looked upon the walls, which were red with swirling fire designs. She looked down at her ankle, which its pain had subsided into a dull throb. The skin was dark pink and a few blood droplets were seeping from it...Was that white she saw some of her bone? She bit into her lips to hold back a scream as she tried to stand up off of the bed. She fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Axel came running out of the restroom with a white tube in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Stay away!" She shouted, trying to crawl away from him. She managed to crawl to the wall, placing her back to it as she drew her knees up to her chest. Axel looked down at her in pitty. She didn't trust him, and it was all because he was in the Organization.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." He whispered, crouching down infront of her. Ruby was shaking. This pissed him off a bit. Everyone was scaring her out of her mind, and she would probably be scarred from it. He looked down at her ankle where he had burned her. A twinge of guilt hit him as he sighed. Shaking his head, he reached his arms out and picked her up again. She immediatly began kicking and squirming to get out of his arms as a few squeals escaped her lips.

"If you keep squirming like that, I'm going to drop you." Axel said, a bit annoyed. Not wanting to be dropped from that height, she stopped squirming. Having won this little argument, he carried her back over to the bed and layed her down. He crouched again, taking her burned ankle into his hands. A small cry of pain escaped Ruby's lips as she tried to pull her foot away. "Please! Just leave it alone!" She shouted, trying to pull away from him. "I can't just let you go like that." Axel said, placing a hand on the rest of her leg, rubbing his thumb upon it softly. Ruby began to relax as she stretched her leg out, allowing him to hold her ankle.

Slipping his gloves off, Axel took the white tube into his other hand again. Squeezing it, a white ointment was placed on Ruby's burns. She let out a hiss of pain, as it was a new sensation, but quickly adjusted to it as she relaxed the rest of her body on the bed. "See, all better now." Axel whispered, rubbing her ankle more. He was right. The burning feeling went away as he rubbed the ointment into her ankle. Ruby only kept quiet as he let go of her leg. She pulled it back, drawing both of her legs to her chest.

Axel kind of reminded her of Riku for some odd reason. They would help you out when you really needed it. They even had the same moods and actions. She stared off into the distance as she tried to contemplate why they were so much alike. Axel, letting out a tiresome sigh, pulled down upon the zipper of his Organization cloak, and threw it to his couch. His couch was red leather, and looked very comfortable. Axel flopped back onto the bed, laying on his back as he placed his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow. His deep emerald eyes looked up at Ruby as a cocky smile spread across his pink lips. Ruby only raised her eyebrows as she looked back down at her. "So, why did you try to run again?" He asked, an amused tone in his voice.

Ruby sighed, then began with her long story. "I ran after you and the two boys walked out." She said. "I ran down the corridors until I got to the library doors. I looked back, to see if he was following, and he wasn't there, from what I saw. But then I turned around." She held up her hands to her face. "Right in my face!" She shouted. "I fell down, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back up to my feet. 'You WILL listen to me when I give you an order!' ." She shouted, imitating Zexion's voice. "'I don't have to take orders from you' I said to him. Which I wasn't, he doesn't deserve my respect." She continued. Axel nodded, agreeing with her. She liked telling things to Axel, because he seemed to listen. "'You stand up to me' ." She said, continuing to imitate Zexion. "'I like that' And when he said that, it just made me start shivering. And then he started sliding his hand up and down my side." Ruby said, as a few more shivers went down her spine from the memory. Tears began forming in her eyes from all the aggravation of that day. She quickly wiped them away as she looked away from Axel. But Axel still noticed.

"Ruby..." He said her name softly, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"I just want to go home!" She shouted, burrying her face into her knees, hugging herself tightly.

Axel reached his arms out towards her, pulling her into an embrace as he held her. More tears began to form as he did this. This is what Riku would do when she got upset. Thinking about Riku, and how she may never see him again, made her very upset. She had a small crush on Riku that she had never told anyone about. Being the tough girl she was, she didn't want anyone to know her weaknesses. But seeing as how she was crying into the arms of someone she knew, it looked as if she was showing her weaknessess all ready. "It'll be okay." Axel kept whispering into her ear.

They stayed like that for a couple of hourse. At least until Ruby had cried all of her tears out. She layed there, limp in Axel's arms. "You should probably go to sleep." Axel said. Ruby only nodded her head sleepily. She stood up and began walking to the door. She turned around, a look of deep thought on her face. "Axel...?" She whispered, a bit emotionless as she took a few baby steps back in.

"Yeah?" Axel said, looking back up at her.

"Can I..." She began, a bit embarressed to say. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, her cheeks turning a slight red.

Axel smiled, nodding his head as he pulled the sheets back upon his bed, allowing her to crawl inbetween the black and red. Axel stood up, walking over to his couch and lying down. Flicking the light switch above his head, he whispered "Good night." Into the darkness. Ruby stayed quiet as she curled into a ball, drifting off into sleep.

A/N: Okay, sooooooooo, tell me what you liked. I think I still kind of sucked at it. That or like, crammed way too much into one chapter...Maybe I'll go back and work on it. I dont know. Thanks for reading, though.


	4. An Author's Note

Dear my wonderful fans,

I am unable to write chapter 4 of my fanfic at the moment because my computer is broken, and I have no way of finishing it at the moment. I will try and finish the chapter as best as I can. To those of you who have been reading, Im sorry, and thank you for reading.

Nobody Princess


End file.
